1. Field
The following description relates to methods of manufacturing an insulation film and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In step with digital products that have become increasingly smaller and multi-functional, functions of cutting-edge parts have become greatly upgraded. In order to cope with stringent specifications, there have been efforts to develop printed circuit boards that are thinner and have more highly integrated and finer circuits. Moreover, there have been vigorous efforts to produce a fine circuit by developing a composition having an increased inorganic filler content in order to allow a coefficient of thermal expansion of a metal layer to be similar to a coefficient of thermal expansion of an insulating layer.
An example of a printed circuit board including an insulating film having an inorganic filler in an insulating layer is described in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0024154 (laid open on Mar. 6, 2015).